Revenge is best served
by Hincaru
Summary: The Dark Bladers are sick and tired of loseing to those pampered Majestics, and come on, who wouldn't be? After a long arguement on wether or not Lupinex should eat them, they decide that they are going to kidnap them one by one. A big helping of revenge.
1. soggy

_**Disclaimer: I donot own Beyblade.  
However, I do (not really) own the Dark Bladers :D**_

_**Dark Bladers POV**_

**_(see also the Majestic's POV)_**

_Revenge is Best served…_

_**Soggy**_

* * *

Deep inside a forest was an abandoned castle. It always seemed to be shrowded in darkness and surrounded by danger. In the trees spiders would grow as large as dogs and creatures you never dreamed of haunted the lands.

It was the perfect home for the Dark Bladers. Not just because it perfectly matching their image, but because their rivals, the Majestics, would never even think about entering the land.

It was Ireland.

The only way you would catch Johnny in Ireland is if he was dead and dragged there as a mindless zombie.

So, I say again, it was the perfect place for the Dark Bladers.

Inside the castle the cloaked team was mourning their latest loss to their rich enemies. Zomb stared blankly out a window, Cenotaph sat in an old dusty chair, Lupinex lay on an antique couch, and his brother Sanguinex paced the floor, scowling as he did.

"There must be a weakness in their luck." Sanguinex hissed.

When Sanguinex was in this mood, you didn't really want to bother him or say anything that would make him any more angry, and you would think after all of these years Lupinex would have figured that out, but I guess he still hasn't gotten the memo.

"Isn't it obvious, brother," the werewolf said. "They are far more experienced then us, and way better."

Sanguinex glared daggers at his brother.

"What he means by that, Sanguinex, is that they have more chances to blade then we do." Cenotaph said, saving Lupinex. It was becoming a sport for him.

"Then why don't we go to the streets and practice against strangers! Isn't that what the other teams do?" Zomb suggested.

Sanguinex turned with a smile, ready to agree, but they Cenotaph had to kill the buzz.

"We cannot. When people see us they run away." The mummy stated.

"Psh, we're monsters, remember?" Lupinex added.

Sanguinex looked down and started pacing again, but suddenly you could see an idea flash through his head.

"That's just it!!"Sanguinex exclaimed, grabbing his little brother's sholders and shaking him vigerously.

"Wh-what?!" Lupinex asked, looking rather frightened.

"We're MONSTERS!!"

"Didn't I JUST say that?" Lupinex asked.

"Yes... yes you did. But that's not the point!!" Sanguinex said turning his back to his brother and slamming his fist in his hand, looking very much like a leader.

"We are _monsters_." Sanguinex stated. "And it's time we start _acting_ like it!"

"Well now Sanguinex.." Cenotaph looked shocked. "You want us to _kill_ them?"

_"N-"_

"I've always wondered what rick kids tasted like!!"

_"No, Lupinex"_ Sanguinex tried to state, but wasn't loud enough.

"You've never eaten anyone before, Lupinex." Zomb laughed.

"Neither have you!" Cenotaph stated.

_"Guys..."_

"Well it's never to late to start!" Lupinex said, excited.

_"No.."_

"W00t!! WE'RE GONNA EAT THE MAJESTICS!!"

_**"NO!" **_Sanguinex yelled angrily.

Everyone stared at him quietly.

"It was your suggestion, brother." Lupinex pouted.

"No. No it wasn't." Sanguinex sighed. "What I meant when I said we should start acting like monsters was that we need to start getting mean.. and devious."

Lupinex scowled and whispered "Eating people is mean and devious.."

"WE ARE NOT EATING PEOPLE!"

"Then do you have a plan?" Cenotaph asked calmly.

"That's... the problem.." Sanguinex started pacing again.

Back to square one.

A few minutes went by.

"I have a plan."

"We're not eating anyone Lupinex."

Silence again.

"You know.." Cenotaph smirked. "They're powerful as a team. When they know their comrads are near they are unstopable."

"So?" Lupinex asked.

"So... let's shake up that security."

Sanguinex's red eyes lit up.

"Let's kidnap one of them!" Sanguinex and Cenotaph said in unison.

"And eat them!"

"Shut up Lupinex!"

Lupinex whined like a puppy.

"Now then." Cenotaph looked like he was thinking hard about somthing. "If my research is correct they should be at Oliver's house for the rest of today."

Lupinex stared wide eyed. "Stalker?"

"No you see I've just been.."

"Stalking."

Cenotaph opened his mouth to protest but Sanguinex spoke up.

"Not the point. Now we have a new problem. Who're we kidnapping and how are we going to get said person away from the others?"

They all thought for a mometn before someone spoke.

"Oliver, I mean, it's only logical. He's the smallest and he'll give us the least amount of trouble." Lupinex said.

"That's only because he is contemplating ways to destroy us perminatly." Cenotaph said.

Can't argue with that logic.

"But he'll work.. but how are we going to get him alone?" Cenotaph asked.

"**Shower**."

Everyone turned and looked at Zomb in silent horror. He returned their looks with a very stoic face.

"When is the only time someone is completely alone?" Zomb asked them.

Everyone looked very frightened.

"The shower."

Everyone was quiet again. You could see the tension on the room.

"NOT IT!" Zomb yelled loudly.

"NOT IT!" Sanguinex

"NOT IT!" Cenotaph.

"AHHHHHHH!! NOT IT NOT IT NOT IT!! Damn I HATE you guys!" Lupinex yelled, grabbing the side of his head and pouting in defeat.

"Well then." Sanguinex stifled his laughter at his little brother. "Everyone, we are going to the garden in Oliver's yard." he commanded, making sure everyone would appear in the same location.

Everyone nodded save Lupinex who was sulking in the corner. With a wave of their cloaks they dissapeared leaving thier castle cold and quiet.

--

They didn't stay in the garden for long, you see, Sanguinex didn't think it through. Their dark cloaks around the bright colors of the many flowers.

They might as well have had megaphones screaming 'WE'RE COMGING FOR YOUR WOMAN'

You have to admit Oliver is quite the woman.

The group moved silently, counting on Lupinex's excelent hearing to lead the way.

"They're in the second livingroom on the first flore." The werewolf whispered, and eveyrone followed him to the mansion. They crept to a window and looked inside. Sure enough, there was the entire team.

Cenotaph was indeed an excelent stalker.

Suddenly the odd group spotten another team entering the room.

"What are the Blade Breakers doing here?" Sanguinex asked.

"Shhhhh! I think I can hear them!"

The whole team went quiet and they listened closely.

"Oliver! Why don't you add another wing to your house?" Robert asked, looking--as always--very serious.

"I like small houses." Oliver said, sipping on his tea. "I think they are cute."

The Dark Bladers and the Blade Breakers proceded to do the exact same thing at this moment. They all slowly looked around at the huge castle with several stories and nearly a hundred rooms, and with property as far as the eye could see. This 'small house' could host half of France.

"Ass holes." Lupinex growled.

Everyone in the house thought they heard somthing and slowly looked over at the window. Quickly the four monsters ducked away.

--

They had been at that window for hours, and that didn't sit well with Lupinex. Being as impatent as he is it took all of his will power not to break through the window just to hear the sounds.

It had been dead silent for the past hour.

"C'mon guys!! This is killing me!" the werewolf pleaded.

"Would you shut up?" Cenotaph whispered.

"How do you know that he is going to take a shower anyway T.P?!"

"His hair is always clean, but today it looks a mess."

The whole team turned and stared at thier stalker friend.

"What?" Cenotaph asked, looking very confused at the accusing faces of his teammates.

"Cenotaph... that.. is a little freaky." Sanguinex said.

"I told you guys he was a stalker." Lupinex stated with an evil smirk.

"Oh shut up." the mummy snapped back. "I'm not a stalker! I'm a detective!"

"Psh.. yeah.. call it what you want." the wolf said back, still smiling evily.

"Guys.. look." Zomb said quickly, to quiet them down.

The team looked back into the window, everyone in the building started to spread into different rooms and sure enough you could hear someone with a faint dainty voice speak.

"Oh my.. I think I need a shower."

It was definatly Oliver.

"Good idea." you could hear Tyson say with a laugh.

"You are an extremely good stalker, Cenotaph." Lupinex said as he walked quietly over to another window, following the sound of the footsteps.

Cenotaph looked complimented for a second, and then insulted.

"Now then, brother." Sanguinex started pulling a bag out of his cloak. "In a few moments Oliver will be in the shower and you will take this bag, transport up there, and capture him. Take him straight to our castle, we will be waiting there."

"Wait!" the werewolf looked frightened. "I have to go in alone?!" he was almost yelling. "Why am I the only one who has to get near the _naked rich kid_?!"

"Well if you would have thought faster then you wouldn't be in this situation." Zomb said.

"You know I'm bad at the 'not it' game!! You picked it on purpose you stupid rotting corpse!!" Lupinex finally realized this was the plan all along.

The three dissapeared, leaving Lupinex there by himself, scowling angrily at the bag in his hand.

"We should have just _eaten_ them..."

The werewolf--against his better judgments--did as he was told. He appeared in the steamy room, completly distressed.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this!!"_ he thought to himself.

But puching all logic from his thoughts he captured the boy in the bag and dissapeared before either of them had the chance to make a sound.

--

Lupinex reappeared in his home, finding his teammates laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lupinex asked.

They all looked at him, and then at the squirming bag.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sanguinex asked.

"Here now, let him out." Cenotaph said.

"Ew! No!" Lupinex said, making a very strange face. "He's naked!"

"Drop it!" Sanguinex said sternly.

Lupinex did as his brother said. He dropped the bag and the body inside sqirmed out, but that body wasn't Oliver's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The dark haired boy yelled.

Everyone stared at him dumbly.

"Hold on.." Zomb said finally. "You're not Oliver.."

"You're Tyson." Cenotaph stated the obvious.

"Hell yeah I'm Tyson! Do I look like Oliver to you?!"

"No. You look very naked." Lupinex said.

Tyson froze for a long moment before pulling the bag up to his waist and tieing it.

"How did you confuse me with Oliver? The dude looks like a lady!" Tyson asked.

"I can't believe we would think there was only one bathroom in that house!" Cenotaph said, covering his eyes in distress. "How could we have been so foolish?"

"Hold on! You guys were after Oliver in the shower! What's going on here?!" Tyson asked, looking violated.

"This looks sooooo bad..." Lupinex said with a slight laughter in his voice.

"Now what are we going to do...?" Sanguinex asked angrily.

And he started pacing.. yet again.

* * *

**_Chapter 1, end._**

**review? :D**

_Don't forget to read from the **Majestic's POV** as well!! :D (by rayray2314)_


	2. Shaken not Sturred

_Don't forget to read from the Majestics POV!! :D_

**Revenge is Best Served... _Shaken, not sturred._**

* * *

Tyson was now completely dressed (rejoice). He was wearing a cloak three sizes to big for him.

"Man!! It looks like I'm wearing a dress!!" Tyson complained.

"It's better then seeing you naked." Lupinex said with half a laugh in his voice.

"You're just jealous!" Tyson said, sticking his tounge out at the werewolf. Lupinex growled back.

"DON'T START!" Sanguinex snaped.

Everyone got quiet.

"They're going to be suspicious! How are we going to kidnap them now?!" The vampire thought outloud.

"_Why_, exactly, are you guys trying to kidnap the rich kids anyway?" Tyson asked curiously.

"We're trying to find a way to beat them, and we thought that seperating them would make them weaker." Cenotaph said.

"What? Are you going to hurt them or somthing? That's not cool, man."

"No! We're just trying to seperate them! Y'know, shake up their security." the mummy replied.

"Well that's not very monster like." Tyson said plopping down on the couch. "It sounds more like a practical joke to me."

"We can't seem to beat them at beybladeing, so we're trying to find something else, a weakness in them." Cenotaph continued.

"Why don't you just go to the streets and practice?"

Cenotaph gave the boy a dirty look. "What would you do if a monster walked up to you and challenged you to a mach."

"Dude, if a monster walked up to me I would book it to the nearest asylum."

"Exactly."

There was a long moment of silence before the boy spoke again."

"I don't get it." he sounded confused. "You're monsters, why don't you just... I don't know.. eat them?"

"THANK YOU!" Lupinex said, excited. He thought that maybe an outside force would change his brother's mind.

"DAMN IT WE'RE NOT GOING TO EAT THEM!" Sanguinex yelled. "Damn.. we're going to have to quit for the day. They'll trap us if we try agian." Sanguinex thought aloud. "Cenotaph, do you know where they'll be tomorrow?"

Cenotaph shrugged his shoulders. Only becasue he didn't want to be called a stalker again.

"Oh please, this morning you knew their whole damn schedule!" Lupinex said.

"They're going to Robert's tomorrow." Tyson said. "They were talking about it this morning."

Sanguinex stopped pacing the floor.

"Good! Then we will kidnap Robert tomorrow."

"Good idea!" Tyson said happily." Now take me back!"

"We can't." Zomb said. "How do we know that you're not going to tell them our plans?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I wont!" Tyson looked rather frightened.

"Sorry kid, looks like you're spending the night." Lupinex said.

Tyson looked extremely frightened now. You could hear a loud noise in the room- it sounded like a roar- and it was coming from the boy's belly.

"Well.." he siad, smirking. "If you're going to hold me hostage you could atleast FEED ME!!"

--

It was the day after the failed kidnaping at Oliver's house, and the sun was already high in the sky.

Tyson was still asleep, snoring loudly, with remains of his feast still laying around him.

All of the monsters, save Lupinex, were starring at the boy. To watch him eat the night before, it was the scariest thing they had ever had to deal with. It gave them nightmares.

"Guys.." Lupinex walked wearily in from the kitchen. "I'm starving, where's all the food?"

Zomb pointed down at Tyson. "He ate it."

Lupinex starred at him for a long, quiet moment. His expression didn't change.

"Can I eat him?"

"No, Lupinex."

"Damn.. Then when are we going to Robert's house?"

"Momentarily. We have to wait for their plane to land." Sanguinex told his whining little brother.

"When will that beeeeee?" Lupinex continued to whine.

"12:43." Cenotaph replied without thought.

Lupinex smirked evily at the mummy.

"Cenotaph... you're starting to freak me out a little." The vampire said.

"Bite me."

There was a long awkward silence.

"Not really."

The group waited until about 12:50. It would give their victoms time to get inside so the monsters could slip in unnoticed.

"Alright!" Sanguinex said finally. "We're going to Robert's front gate! Let's try not to make any more little mess ups this time, folks!"

Everyone nodded and Lupinex growled at his brother for reminding him of his little mess up laying on the floor. The four of them dissapeared leaving said 'little mess up' snoring on the floor, wallowing in his own filth.

--

"Why? Why the front gate?!" Lupinex yelled loudly.

Robert's 'front gate' was nearly two and a half miles from the actual castle, and since they were so far away from their destination, and their victom's ear shot, the werewolf wasn't afriad to yell.

"Why is he so disgustingly rich?" Lupinex whined as they walked. "Why can't we just :poof: and be there?" the werewolf sounded sad.

"This way we know that the team had plently of time to get off of the plane and inside the building, therefore we have less of a chance of getting caught." Sanguinex answered his little brother's question.

They walked for a few moments in oh-so-wanted silence, but then Lupinex realized somthing.

"Oh wait! Not it! SO not it! I'm not going into no shower again! Especially not after... Robert. Bleh!"

"Don't worry Lupinex, none of us are." Cenotaph said.

Lupinex and Zomb exchanged confused glances.

"Last night Sanguinex and I talked about it and we decided that instead of being sneaky, we are just going to wait for him to foolishly wander off by himself. That's when we'll get him!"

"Wait. So you saved the whole 'get 'em while their nice n' naked' plan for me! You guys suck!! Besides, have you even looked at that castle?! How th' hell are we supposed to keep track of him in there?!"

"Good point." Zomb agreed.

"We thought that point through as well." Sanguinex said with a grin. "This time we're going in."

--

After a good half hour of walking the group made their way to the front doors of the castle. They all looked up, bending and twisting their necks, trying to see the top of the towers. However, they were too massive. It was like an eclipse. Being this close to the building it's even blotted out the sun.

"God I hate this guy." Sanguinex hissed, still straining his neck.

"Well I say! That is a terribly uncooth thing to say, Sanguinex." Lupinex said, mimicing Robert's tone.

The group laughed quickly and quietly before they slowly opened the large doors. It creaked loudly and everyone's eyes grew wide in fear. If it remaind that loud then surly they would be caught.

Slowly Zomb attempted to push the door open.

CREEEEEEK

"Shhhhhhhh!"

Pause.

CREEEEEEK

"Shhhhhhhh!"

Pause.

CREEEEEEK

"Shhhhhhhh!"

Pause.

SLAM!

"AAHHHHHH!!"

Zomb had grown annoyed of then constant shh-ing and decided to throw the door open quickly, and quite loudly. He slung the door open and ran inside, leaving the rest of his team standing bewildered at the opened door. After a split second the rest of his team ran in behind him. They all exchanged glances, their hearts pounding hard in their chests. And then they laughed. It's just natural nature to laugh when you're scared.

But then they heard footsteps coming their way, and they paniced. Quickly they looked around for a hiding place, but they only found one place. There were suits of armor lining one wall of the hallway and each one of the teammates choose one and stood behind it.

They heard the footsteps coming closer until finally a very poised butler emerged from the long corridor. He looked at the large, opened door for a moment before scratching his head, shrugging his shoulders, and closing it himself. He made his way to the next room over, staying in a slow and steady pace.

The team heard a creaking sound, like a door opening, and then silence. The team laughed again in the face of their fear.

"Whew.." Sanguinex said, relieved.

"That was too close." Cenotaph said smiling.

"Ummmnnn.. guys.." Zomb looked and sounded rather frightened. "Weeeee have a problem here."

"What did Lupinex do this time?" Sanguinex and Cenotaph asked together.

They walked over and joined their zombie friend, who was starring blankly down at the ground. Cenotaph didn't bother looking down, and he could feel himself almost fall over. The mummy and the vampire both looked down at the ground, and there they saw a hole exactly where Lupinex should be.

"Is Lupinex.. down there?" Sanguinex asked, still starring in the dark hole.

Suddenly the hole closed up.

"It's a trap door." You could hear Zomb say. He was holding onto the arm of a suit of armor. Slowly he bent the arm down again, and the hole reappeared.

"Trap doors...? God I hate this guy." Sanguinex hissed again.

"Well... c'mon" Cenotaph said. "No use in standing around here." And with that the mummy jumped into the dark hole.

The zombie and the vampire looked at eachother, questioning whether they should join them, but in the end they gave in and they too jumped.

The trap door seemed to go on forever! They moved all around the place, almost like a roller coaster. Left and right, back and forth, and they swore that they felt one or two loops, but finally the stone bottom went out from beneath the monsters and they found themselves on the cold ground of a dark room.

Lupinex had already felt his way around the dark room and now he was in the process of lighting a torch. The fire illuminated the cold dungeon and Lupinex smiled at this comrades.

"Nice of you to join me!" The werewolf said to his friends whom had just poured into the room. "Check it out, bro, your little rich kid has a dungeon." Lupinex waved his torch around.

"Yikes..."

They all looked around in amazment.

"Am I the only one a little frightened?" Cenotaph asked.

"Why? Why would you be frightened? You're a monster, Cenotaph, we were born of fear and spider webs!" Sanguinex said.

"That's just it!" The mummy said. "Look around.. there are no spider webs! There's not even any dust!!"

Lupinex looked around, frightened now. "Whoa! Mr. Eyebrows must be related to the Mansons or somthing! He's used this dungeon lately! Creepy!"

"C'mon! Help me find a way out!" Zomb said, pressing on every part of the wall, trying to find a way out.

The team proceeded to search the walls and the ground before they heard Lupinex yelp.

"What's wrong brother?"

"There's a guillotine in here!"

The team had to walk over and see it. They all stood in a row and looked at the old weapon. The blade was still sharp and shining. There was even a basket to catch the severed head.

The monsters got goosebumps.

"We HAVE to get out of here!" Zomb said, pressing on the wall again.

Everyone worked fast, until finally they found a corridor.

"Man.. these guys are strange." Zomb said, taking the torch and leading his team down the dark hallway.

Suddenly Lupinex stopped in his tracks.

"I hear voices!" the werewolf said.

"HA!!"

"Shut up and listen."

The team of monters listened closely.

"Guys... I'm worried about Tyson..." Max said

"Me too.. he can't take care himself.. he's hopeless." Rei replied.

"Don't worry Blade Breakers, my workers will find him, feed him and bring him here." Oliver assured them.

The voices were getting fainter. They were walking away now.

"Damn! We have to find our way out!" Sanguinex said, pushing his teammates along.

"I don't know how we're even supposed to get out of here." Lupinex growled.

"Well that's simple!" Cenotaph smirked. "A trapdoor."

Everyone looked back at the mummy. He was leaning over a crack in the ground. He could feel the air being pulled through, like a vacuum.

"Help me find the trigger, guys!"

The team proceeded to push on every brick they could, and pulled down on every appendage on the wall. Finally a brick on the wall moved and the trap door opened. The team gathered around and starred into it. There was a powerful vacuum pulling on them.

"Well... now what?" Lupinex asked.

"I don't know." Zomb replied, confused.

"Jump in Lupinex."

"Eff you mummy-boy!"

"Well someone has to go in." Sanguinex stated.

There was a cold stillness in the air, and suddenly Zomb jerked and fell into the hole. You could hear the zombie scream until it slowly faded away to less then a whisper. Slowly Cenotaph and Sanguinex looked over at Lupinex who was now standing between the two of them. The werewolf was laughing quietly, but evily, and he was starring in the hole. When he finally looked up he was met by his remaining teammates eyes and he stopped laughing instantly.

"Oh meh God! Zomb fell in the hole! Almost as if he was pushed! Oh no! What should we do?"

The two of them starred blankly at the werewolf before speaking in unison.

"I'm not comfertable around you anymore."

--

Zomb's fall took him in every which direction. It was banging him against walls and bruising him up. He was reaching out for anything to grab onto so he could stop, but the air vacuum wouldn't let him slow down, until suddenly his hand caught something. He held tight and spun himself around, holding onto what ever it was for dear life, but suddenly it slipped. It moved slowly and Zomb's eyes could just make out what it was. A lever. Suddenly the lever snapped back and Zomb lost his grip on it and it sent back into the vortex of death. The only differece was that now he heard an odd noise, like a door opening. He could hear the air being pulled through an exit.

--

(with the 'victoms')

What was left of the Bladebreakers were all in a hallway, completely lost in Robert's castle, but somthing strange had just happened. Now the three of them were gathered around a hole that had just appeared in the floor which was suspiciously placed directly underneith another hole in the ceiling.

"What is that?" Max asked.

"It looks like a trap door." Rei said.

"There's one above it too." Kai said stoicly.

"Did we break something?" Rei asked looking around.

"I'm not sure." Max replied, planning somthing. "Rei, you stay here. Kai and I will try to find Robert and bring him back."

"Why should I stay?"Rei argued

"So if we get lost you can just start screaming and we'll find you by the sound of your voice." The blonde replied.

And so he and the stoic one left in search for a german. Rei turned his back on the holes and stood watch, but just as he turned around a blur flew by. Out of one hole and into the other in a split second.

--

(back to Zomb)

Zomb could hear voices, but he couldn't make out who they belonged to, then he could feel himself exit the hole. Before he even had the chance to think about celebrating, however, he entered another hole.

"Damn."

But then he thought about what he just saw when he fell. He saw a flash of someone with odd colored hair.

"Was that...?"

Suddenly Zomb felt himself hit the ground hard. He rubbed his bottom and then looked around. He was shocked to see himself back where he started. There his teammates were, only ten feet away, still starring into the hole in which he Zomb originally fell. Each of them had a face fault.

"Whoa... what happened?" Lupinex asked.

"I... don't want to talk about it..." the zombie replied.

"Did you see anyone?" Cenotaph asked.

"Yes!!" Zomb jumped up, excited. "I think I saw Robert! Give me a bag and go back the our house! I'll be there shortly."

Sanguinex quickly handed Zomb a bag and without a thought the zombie jumped back into the first hole.

"Maybe he'll do better then you Lupinex."

"Bite me!"

And the three of them dissapeared.

--

Zomb had passed by his target several times before he could get the timeing right. He got his bag ready and counted down.

3

2

1

He put out his bag, grabbing his victom, and then he dissapeared.

--

"Buwahahahahahaha!" Zomb laughed as he appeared in the living room with the rest of his team in their home-sweet-home.

"Did you get 'em?" Tyson asked, excited. He was eating again.

Zomb held up the squirmming bag.

"That doesn't mean anything! Lupinex caught me!" Tyson said, smiling, and sitting ont he edge of his seat. It was like a movie for the boy.

"Would anyone object to my eating him?" Lupinex asked.

"Yeah, but boy... we're not all screw ups like Lupinex is!" Zomb said, ignoring his teammates question, and he dropped his bag to the floor. He wasen't smiling anymore, but Lupinex was laughing so hard he could hardly stand up.

"OH COME ON MAN! You guys SUCK!" Cenotaph yelled.

Tyson went over and helped the victom to his feet.

"Hey Rei."

"Tyson?!" The dark haired boy was exasperated. He looked around, very frightened. "What's going on?! Where are we?"

"These people are the Dark Bladers." Tyson said, pointing to the team. "And this is their home." he said. "And that.. is their food!" And with that Tyson fell back on their couch and started eating again, he patted the seat next to him, inviting his friend to have a seat as well.

"WHY did they kidnap us?!" Rei asked, still to frightened to sit down.

"Welll.. they mistook me for Oliver, and you for Robert."

"Gasp! Robert?!" Rei looked insulted now. "Do I have a big V on my head?!" He started rubbing his forehead. " I don't glare that much!"

Tyson laughed.

"How th' hell did they mistake you for OLIVER?! The only thing I mistook him for was a girl!"

"I know!! They even took me out of the shower!"

Rei was shocked. He turned slowly and looked at Sanguinex.

"It's not like that!" The vampire said in a shakey voice.

"They are trying to kidnap that Majestics 'cause they're enemies n' stuff." Tyson said, defending the monsters.

"Oh.. that makes sence then. Hey! Move over Tyson! Give me some chips!" Rei threw himself on the couch and started eating as well. "Dude, shouldn't we be good to them?" Rei asked, shoveling chips into his mouth. "I mean, they're still monsters, shouldn't we be scared and what-not?"

"Nah!" Tyson said with his mouth full. "They're not scary! They don't even eat people!"

Lupinex gave his brother an 'I-told-you-so' look, and Sanguinex looked like he was going to pull out his own hair. He glared daggers at his comrads.

"I... HATE you people." he growled.

Sanguinex started paceing again, contemplating a new plan.

* * *

_**End of** **Shaken not Sturred.**_

**_Review?_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO READ THE MAJESTIC'S POV! by rayray2314._**

**_and if you have time will you take my poll as well? :3 it's kinda important. 5:27:08_**


	3. In a Skirt

**disclaimer:**I don't own transformers or beyblade. :D

**Note:**I know it's been a while, but I found my notebook with this story in it and I missed it so much that I decided to start writeing it again :D

here we go!

**Revenge is best served... _in a skirt_.**

* * *

"This time." Sanguinex spoke to his team. "Lupinex and Zomb will not be allowed to even get near our victims!"

The four of them looked down at Rei and Tyson, who were now sleeping, sprawled across the team's furniture. Everything was covered in food.

Sanguinex thought that Tyson alone was bad, but he and Rei together.. it was like a.... very hungry tornado.

Finally Zomb broke the silence and asked the question.

"So... who are we going to **fail** at kidnapping today?"

"Enrique Giancarlo." Sanguinex replied.

"Oh great...."

"When do we leave."

Everyone was still starring at Tyson and Rei.

"Fifteen minutes ago." Sanguinex finally replied.

"We were supposed to be leaving **fifteen minutes ago?!**" Lupinex exclaimed, broken out of his trance.

Everyone was responsive now.

"Oh.. yeah.. we should go." Sanguinex said. "Come on everyone. We are going to his front door."

"Woot! No walking today!"

"Alright let's go!"

"Is everyone ready?"

"Wait!" Lupinex snapped. He then kicked Tyson and Rei to wake them up.

"What?" Tyson squinted his eyes opened.

"How rude." Rei said half awake.

"You jerks can leave any time you want to." Lupinex smirked at his team.

They smirked back, as if they were hiding a secret.

"Aright, let's go." Lupinex said.

And with that the team disapeared.

--

"Alright!! This kid knows how to live!!" Lupinex was excited.

There were fifty girls in bathing suits running around Enrique's back yard. They were swimming, and playing volley ball, and there was slip and slide....

"I'm in Heaven." Lupinex started walking towards the girls in the backyard, only to be stopped by his brother.

"There's no time to play, Lupinex. We're on a mission." the vampire said.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but!"

"NO!!" Sanguinex yanked his little brother over to the door. "Now listen listen, can you hear anyone inside?"

"Why should I help you?" Lupinex whined.

Sanguinex bent Lupinex's arm behind his back and slammed his face on the door of the mansion.

"Ow! Ow ow ow! No! No I don't hear anyone!!"

Sanguinex let him go and Lupinex rubbed his arm.

"You... friggin jerk.."

Cenotaph slowly opened the door and nodded at his teamates. They all (some relunctantly) followed the mummy into the house."

It was a beautiful castle. It must be hundredes of years old. No one sculpted like this anymore. The Italian heritage was rich.

"I wonder where the kitchen is." Zomb asked. It just dawned on him that he was starving.

"I smell breadsticks." Lupinex said as he turned and started walking away from his group.

Sanguinex grabbed the back of the werewolf's cloak and dragged him along.

There were tons of rooms lining the many hallways, and after a half hour of wandering aimlessly and opening fifty empty rooms the monsters gave up.

"No way... no way man. I can't keep going on like this!" Lupinex complained.

"It is bothersome." Sanguinex said, leaning on a wall.

"We're no even half way done!!" Zomb whined. "This is driving me crazy! I'm not moving one more inch through this castle!"

"Alright." Sanguinex agreed. "I say Cenotaph goes to find Enrique and we go home!"

"What? No way!" Cenotaph argued.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Zomb said.

"I agree with them." Lupinex said.

"Oh.... how I hate you all." Cenotaph said, annoyed.

Sanguinex handed him a bag.

"Don't fail me, Cenotaph!"'

"Megatron!"

"Shut up Lupinex."

--

Cenotaph wndered the halls, cursing his team every time he opened the door and found nothing behind it.

"This is so STUPID!! Enrique isn't in here!! He's outside with all of those girls! I know he is."

At this moment Cenotaph opened a door, which would be the worst mistake of his life. Behind the door he found the scariest thing he had ever seen.

A room full of porcelin dolls. Hundreds of porcelion dolls.

He found himself walking through the room, trying to find out what the room was for.

That's when he saw her.

A woman in a frilly pink dress. She was having a tea party with some of the dolls. She had to be in her thirties. It was like a scean from a horror movie.

"Ah! You're finally here!" She said when she spotten Cenotaph.

Cenotaph just watched her, wide eyed.

"Good to see you've recovered from all of the burns, Marie." she said in a very polite voice.

"Ummn.. my name is Cenotaph." he replied, very confused.

"And I am Mrs. Giancarlo, Enrique's mother! Now, Marie, put this on and come ot the tea party." She threw a yellow blouse and a white skirt at the mummy.

"Hello no, I'm not putting this on."

She jumped on him like a mad woman and wrstled him to the ground and she forced the outfit onto him.

"Can't I sue you for this?" Cenotaph asked, covering himself, and looking very molested.

"Psh! No darling! lawyers went extinct years ago!" The woman replied as she knocked one of the dolls out of his seat at the tea party. She then forced Cenotaph to sit down. She poured him a cup of tea and watched him very closely.

What?" Cenotaph asked, rahter frightened.

"Drink." she growled.

He did.

"Isn't my house beautiful?" she was back to sounding polite. "It was built 2000 years ago, in 1805!"

"M'am.... it's only 2008."

"HA! That's impossible! Have you seen video games lately?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Rosemary said that you're crazy.. I'm starting to think she's right Marie."

"Who's Rosemary?!"

"The kitty!!"

Cenotaph was completely freaked out now.

_What am I supposed to do? This woman is compeltely loony!_ Cenotaph thought to himself.

"What do you think of my son, Marie?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"He's... uhhh.. lovely?" Cenotaph was trying to mind his manners. The woman was one step away from eating him, he just knew it.

"Isn't he just?!" She ran happily to her window. "Come!" she yelled.

He came.

Looking out the window Cenotaph could see the party in the backyard.

"There he is!" the woman said suddenly.

"Who." Cenotaph looked around excited.

"There!" she pointed at the large pool. There he could see the blonde boy with the other Majestics.

_This is my chance_ Cenotaph thought.

He grabbed his bag and opened the window.

"What are you doing, Marie?"

"Ummn.. I can fly." Cenotaph jumped out of the window.

"Oh, isn't that nice? Bye bye Marie."

Cenotaph hadnt really planned that. He made it about half way down the side of the castle before he dissapeared and in a flash captured Enrique in the bag, and then in less then a second was back home.

--

"Are you people nuts?!" Tyson yelled.

"What?" Sanguinex laughed. "If you don't like us we said you could leave!"

"Yeah, you didn't mention the fifteen foot man eating spider that lives in the forest either!! You BASTARD!" Rei yelled. He still hadn't recovered from the encounter with the spider.

"Awwwll, that spider is a big softy." Lupinex smirked.

"Yeah right! She tired to eat me!" Tyson snapped back.

"Maybe she thought you were going to eat her first!!!" Lupinex snapped back at Tyson.

Cenotaph appeared now, he was still wearing his yellow blouse and white skirt.

And for a moment everyone had something in common. Together they all laughed hysterically at Cenotaph.

"Shut up!!" Cenotaph yelled.

"Wh-what th-h-e hell happened to you?!" Tyson could hardly speak between his laughter.

"Enrique's mom happened!" Cenotaph replied with a shutter.

Rei and Tyson both stopped laughing.

"Whoa..." Tyson looked amazed. "How'd you survive? Enrique had to save us.."

"She's friggin' crazy!" Rei added.

"I've never met anyone more crazy then she is." Cenotaph agreed. "But the crazy old bat sold her own son out." the mummy grinned evily as he turned the dripping bag upside down and the blonde boy hit the ground hard.

........

"Hi Max!!" Tyson greeted the cat faced boy that fell from the sack.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sanguinex hissed.

Rei helped Max to his feet.

"Hi guys! So this is where you've been?" Max smiled until he turned around and saw the four monsters. "What's... going on? Wow.... why is there a mummy in drag?"

The monsters hadn't heard this, they were just arguing among themselves.

"What the hell?!?! You fail me again?" Sanguinex yelled.

"How was I supposed to know? His own mother pointed him out!"

"She was CRAZY!" Lupinex added.

"Although... yellow _is_your color, Cenotaph." Zomb joked.

"Shut up! Geez..." Sanguinex held his head. "I'll do it myself. Tomorrow they'lll be in Scotland... I'll get Johnny." Sanguinex said.

He had a migrain now, so he threw himself back onto his couch and he covered his eyes with the inside of his arm.

He could hear what the kids were talking about now.

"Yeah! They're not bad, Max. They're not even scary." Tyson laughed.

"They're not even man eaters?" Max giggled.

"I know, right?" Rei laughed.

"I hate you all..." Sanguinex sighed.

* * *

**End.**

Heheh, glad to be back. :D

See you in the next chapter.

-Hincaru


End file.
